Pokemon Journey of a Lifetime
by MystikalSabre
Summary: Seth is a lonely 13 year old boy with no friends or pokemon. Join him in his quest as he tries to become a Pokemon Master in Hoenn.
1. The Journey Begins a Trainer is Born

======== Chapter 1-The Journey Begins a Trainer is Born ========  
  
It has been 13 years since a new trainer became Champion of the Pokemon League. That trainer's name was Jason who was currently 17 when he beat Steven the previous champion. After eventually becoming the Champion he got married and had a child name Seth. Over the years Hoenn has change a lot such the towns, gyms, and even the Elite Four has new members which happens on very rare occasions. Currently Seth is now 13 years old and still without a Pokemon of his own."I wish I had a friend," sighed Seth. The town of Littleroot was burned down by a fire so the villagers of Littleroot all chipped in and help build the urban city of Bigroot. Seth was walking home from school when he saw his classmates running to the playground talking about a Pokemon battle. He overheard one of them say that a 7th grade student and 8th grade student were battling to see who rules the new playground. Seth went over to see what was going to happen. "I choose you Flygon!!," shouted the 7th grader. Out of the pokeball popped a green dragon. "Pinsir I choose you!," yelled the 8th grader. A brown stagbettle with gigantic claws on its head appeared. "Wow.." Seth said astonished.He had never seen any of them type Pokemon.The 2 battling Pokemon were engaged in a vicous battle. "Pinsir use Dig," commanded the 8th grader.After the Pinsir heard its command it burrowed underground. But the 7th grader had a smirk on his face. "Flygon fly high into the air so Pinsir cant reach you, then when he appears use Flamethrower when he appears," the 7th grader shouted up to his Flygon. It obeyed and soared high into the sky and waited. Moments later Pinsir jumped from its hole and jumped up high enough to latch onto Flygons tail. Slowly the 2 Pokemon began to lose altitude. "Flygon do it now, Flamethrower!," the 7th grade trainer commanded. Flygon breathed a long trail of fire from its mouth and struck Pinsir from up above. The Pinsir lost its grip and fell to the hard earth. "Finish him now Flygon, Rock Tomb!," Rocks began to pile over top of the dazed Pinsir. after a few boulders the Pinsir was buried under rubble. The kids watching began cheering loudly. The 8th grader fell to his knees. "Return Pinsir," cried the 8th grader. A red light shot toward the trainers pokeball. "So who wants to challenge me now," the 7th grader said "How about you kid?"He pointed to Seth. "I don't have a Pokemon," moaned Seth. All the kids began to laugh at him. He felt tears begin to form in his eyes. "No POKEMON?," laughed the 7th grader "and your the Chmpions son? Hahaha thats hilarious" Seth ran from the battle site with tears streaming down his cheeks. He ran to his house and straight into his room slamming the door behind him. A few minutes later he heard a knock at his door.The door creeked open and his dad the Champion Jason came through it. "Whats wrong son," Jason asked. "Father why don't I have a Pokemon, I'm already 13 years old," Seth replied with tears still coming down his face. "Well son I dont know," Jason said. He put his hand on his son's shoulder."Come now, wipe your tears away your gonna make me cry" Seth sniffed and rubbed the remaining tears away."Seth follow me I want to take you somewhere," The father and son left there house and walked to the nearby Pokemon Lab run by one of the most famous Pokemon scientist, Prof Birch. The lab was busy with all sorts of Pokemon scientist. Every person they passed greeted them with a quick hello or how ya doing. They walked infront of mans desk but the guy was so busy with his work he didn't notice them. "Ehrm," Jason mumbled "How you doing Prof Birch?" "Ah hello Jason didn't see you there, and hello Seth how are you doing today," questioned Prof. Birch. "Birch were here for," but before Jason could finish his statement Prof Birch interrupted him.  
  
"You're here to get Seth a Pokemon am I correct," Prof Birch asked "Right this way" Seth and Jason followed Prof Birch to a room with 3 pokeballs in a technical machine. Prof Birch sent out all the Pokemon in the balls. Out of them appeared a red chick, a green tree gecko, and a weird looking blue Pokemon. "Go on ahead pick one," Prof Birch exclaimed. Seth walked over to the red chick Pokemon."Ah so choose Torchic the fire Pokemon, great choice in my opinion. He is yours Seth." "You really mean it? I can really have my very own Pokemon? YAY I finally get to have my very own friend," Seth cried out loud. After Prof Birch handed Seth his Torchic,a teenager and his Squirtle walked in. "Patton what are you doing here," asked Seth "My mom May told me you wanted to see me grandpa," said Patton. "Oh yes I did want you," Prof Birch said. Prof Birch pulled out 2 handheld PokeDEX."Seth and Patton, I have a request. Would you guys travel around Hoenn and fill up this PokeDEX with every Pokemon that you see.There are 386 Pokemon in all in the region of Hoenn, but most of them are unknown to mankind. Do you guys accept this?" "Yes," said both Seth and Patton. "Im gonna fill mine up way before you Seth," Patton irrogantly said. "No Im gonna fill mine up first," Seth exclaimed "You guys will both leave at the crack of dawn so get plenty of rest." Prof Birch told the two boys. It was beginning to turn dark as Seth and Jason left the lab.They both hurried home and got ready for bed. Before Seth jumped into bed he promised and told himself. "I will become a Pokemon master" 


	2. My Pokemon, The Stars, and Myself

=======

Chapter 2- My Pokemon, The Stars, and Myself

=======

Last time we left Seth he got his first Pokemon, a Torchic, a Pokemon with a strong will and burning desire. Now Seth is resting his eager body so that he is prepared to leave and become a Pokemon master.

BRRRRRINNNNNNNG!! Seth moaned out loud and sat up in his bed. "Just 5 more minutes," moaned a drowsy Seth rubbing his eyes. He picked up his pokeball alarm clock and threw it against the wall. Gears from the clock sprang everywhere and rolled on the ground.

"Seth are you awake," came Jason's voice from downstairs "Hurry and get dressed so I can give you something for your journey!" Seth quickly got out of his bed and began pulling on his traveling gear. He put on his blue cargo pants, navy blue shirt, a white jacket, and his pokeball belt. He grabbed his backpack and ran downstairs and saw his father sitting at the table sipping coffee.

"Hey how's it going Seth," Jason asked "I'd like to give you these items." Jason pulled two wrapped gifts onto the table. Seth started to unwrap the rectangular box and to his surprise it was 5 empty pokeballs.

"Whoa, pokeballs thanks dad," Seth exclaimed as he began to open the small rectangular box. His smile turned into the biggest smile Jason had ever seen. Seth began to jump up and down in excitement.

"A cell phone!! Dad I can't believe you bought me a cell phone thank you," Seth shouted as he jumped at Jason to give him a hug. "Ah Seth it was nothing I believe you can do this!" Jason laughed. 

Seth started to prepare to leave. He open the door of his house to gaze at a pink sky with a bright orange sun. He pick out one of his pokeballs from his belt and threw it.

"Torchic, I choose you," Seth shouted. Seth pulled out his PokeDEX and recorded his first ever pokemon. The PokeDEX began to talk in a computerized voice.

The PokeDEX said: Torchic sticks with its trainer, following behind with unsteady steps. This Pokemon breathes fire of over 1,800 degrees F, including fireballs that leave the foe scorched black.

"Wow, I really hope my Torchic likes me," Seth said to himself. Seth started to wave back to his father until he was out of site. Torchic followed behind Seth the whole time. "Well I guess it does like me,"  
"TOR TOR," shrieked Seth Torchic for the first time. The two walked until midday where they stopped and rested at a creek. Seth bent over to take a sip of water but pause when he heard the nearby bushes rustle. Torchic started to sit in a battle stance ready to fight and protect Seth at any cause. Out of the bushes can out a small, yellow pokemon.  
"Lets see what the PokeDEX says," Seth suggested to himself.

The PokeDEX said: PICHU charges itself with electricity more easily on days with thunderclouds or when the air is very dry. You can hear the crackling of static electricity coming off this POKéMON.  
"I wanna catch it!" Seth exclaimed as he throw one of his new pokeballs. The ball shook and shook and shook. Seth suddenly became nervous. Pichu suddenly popped out of the pokeball and started to run away but before it could get to far it tripped and fell into the creek. Pichu let out high-pitched crys as it struggled to stay above the water. Then another Pokemon jumped above the water coming straight toward.

Then Seth used his PokeDEX to see what it was.

The PokeDEX said: Staryu apparently communicates with the stars in the night sky by flashing the red core at the center of its body. If parts of its body are torn, this Pokemon simply regenerates the missing pieces and limbs.

"Pichu no!" Seth yelled as he jumped into the clear icy blue water. Seth swam furiously toward Pichu to save it from drowning. When he reached it Staryu came in closer and rammed itself into Seth's stomach. Seth felt it and grabbed his stomach in agony but he never gave up. He pick up Pichu and placed it on his back and swam back to shore but Staryu was faster and got to shore before them and blocked his way.

"TORCHIC help!" yelped Seth as he got a mouthful of water. Torchic ran straight toward Staryu and rammed into breaking off one of its sides. Staryu was angered and jumped back into the water and shot a powerful jet of water at it. Torchic dodged the first two but was directly struck the 3rd time causing it to fly into the tree from the force of the blast. Seth got back on shore but Staryu was faster and tackle Torchic.

"Torchic!" Seth shouted. Seth lounged toward Staryu and held it down with all his strength so the Torchic could recover itself. Staryu managed to slip its way out of Seth grip and shot him with a water gun causing him to fall back. Pichu woke up and saw Seth its rescuer lying down on the ground dazed. Pichu took the battle into its own hands. Pichu charged and tackle Staryu in its ruby gem making it fall on its back. Staryu jumped to its feet and did a spin tackle on Pichu. Pichu became enraged and electric sparks sprouted from its red cheeks. A devastating attack occurred as electric struck Staryu knocking it unconscious. Its gem started to blink as it struggled to get into the water and run away. 

Seth awaken and noticed only Pichu standing. Seth then notice Torchic on the ground knocked out he went to it and pick it up. Pichu came over to Seth and tugged at his cargo pants. It then sent a small jolt toward Torchic and made it awaken.

"Torchic!" Seth yelled "thank you Pichu!" Pichu pointed up toward one of his pokeballs.

"You want me to be your trainer?" questioned Seth.  
"Pi Pi Pichu," Pichu responded. Seth took one of his pokeballs and tossed it at Pichu. 

"Yeah! I caught Pichu!" Seth exclaimed loudly.

======Later that Night======

"Aren't the stars beautiful guys," said Seth as he looked up at the night sky from inside his sleeping bag. Pichu and Torchic responded happily while eating their apples.

"Hey guys look at that constellation it looks like a pokemon with the body of a Mewtwo and tentacles on its back." Seth mumbled to himself "that is another mystery I'll have to save on my journey to become a Pokemon master!"

  



	3. The Beauty of the Lake

=======

Chapter 3-The Beauty of the Lake

=======

When we left Seth he have gotten a new Pokemon and a new friend. Pichu had saved both Seth and Torchic from the watery death from a Staryu. We now see the crew looking for the next village, Cascade Town.

"Man I'm hungry, " mumbled Seth as he drug his feet on the ragged dirt path. Seth continue on as he saw a lake dead ahead.

"A lake!" Seth shouted as he sprinted toward it. He studied a sign as he ran by. It read: Welcome to Lake Feebas. Seth continued on to look at the beautiful glistening lake.

"I wonder what the heck a Feebas is," questioned Seth to himself. Suddenly an ugly brown fish jumped onto the shore next to Seth.  
"What in the world is this Pokemon," Seth said as he pulled out his PokeDEX. He pointed it toward the mysterious and very ugly Pokemon.

The PokeDEX said: Feebas's fins are ragged and tattered from the start of its life. Because of its shoddy appearance, this Pokemon is largely ignored. It is capable of living in the sea, lake, and rivers.

"Ah so this is what a Feebas is it sure is ugly," Seth complimented to the Feebas. Seth picked up the floppy Feeebas and tossed it back into the lake. Suddenly Seth heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Reveal yourself whoever you are!" Seth yelled.

"Kid you do not want to know," laughed a mysterious deep voice. Out of the bushes revealed a broad man with a blue bandana with a symbol on it, a black leather jacket with no shirt under it showing his bare chest and blue pants. Behind him followed another person dressed like a pirate.

"My name is Mark leader of Team Aqua," Mark told Seth "Team Aqua is an organization to expand the ocean so that more water Pokemon can survive and devour this awful hard land. We dislike fire Pokemon! Its time to get rid of you so that we can get that Milotic in this lake." Mark and his partner raised up their pokeballs and threw them.

"I choose you Vaporeon," Mark shouted and out reveal a weird fish like pokemon with legs. Seth pulled out his PokeDEX.

The PokeDEX said: Vaporeon underwent a spontaneous mutation and grew fins and gills that allow it to live underwater. This Pokemon has the ability to freely control water.

"I choose you Carvanha," Shout the Aqua Grunt. Seth pointed his PokeDEX at the fish with the very sharp teeth.

The PokeDEX said: Carvanha's strongly developed jaws and its sharply pointed fangs pack the destructive power to rip out boat hulls. Many boats have been attacked and sunk by this Pokemon.

"I wont allow you to take a Pokemon with out it agreeing with you" Seth yelled at Team Aqua "Pichu and Torchic I choose you!" Seth threw the two pokeballs.

"Ah so you're using a weakling fire type pokemon this should be easy," Mark said "Vaporeon Water gun it"   
"Carvanha do the same to his Pichu!" shouted the grunt. Suddenly a huge dragon pokemon flew in front of Torchic and Pichu, preventing the attacks from hitting them.

"Hey where did that Dragonite come from!!" Mark yelled. Suddenly a person dropped from the treetops up above.   
The mysterious stranger looked like a medieval jester, with hat with bells on and seemed to have a dark color scheme. He had on baggy cargo pants where he kepted his pokeballs and he had a rapier at his side.

"You sir the one they call Mark are a disgrace to be a Pokemon trainer," said the jester "How dare you pick on a beginning trainer. I am Jim the wanderer and shall beat you for picking on trainers and trying to steal a Pokemon going against its free will. Dragonite use Thunder!" The huge Pokemon flew up into the sky and summoned a bolt of lightning from the sky striking both Vaporeon and Carvanha. The two Pokemon fainted. The Dragonite landed back to the ground with a thud.

"I'm going to get that Milotic but NOBODY IS GOING TO STOP ME!" Mark bellowed "I choose you Feraligatr go and lure out the Milotic!" The Feraligatr dived under the water.

"I won't let you take that Milotic," Seth shouted. Seth threw of his shirt and dived into the water. The Feraligatr sensed Seth and started to bang up against Seth. 

"Gyrados go assist that trainer!" said Jim as he threw his pokeball. A long sea blue dragon Pokemon dropped into the water. The Gyrados swam toward Seth and put him on its back and tackled Feraligatr knocking it off course and causing it to sink down deeper. Gyrados surfaced and Seth toward heavy breathes to get air into his lungs.

As the Feraligatr was sinking it caught a glimpse of a shining Pokemon emitting of a bright light. It swam full speed spooking the snakelike Pokemon. The Pokemon hustled up to the top revealing itself. 

"It's Milotic!" Mark shouted. Seth jumped up and jumped infront of it using his own body as a shield. Mark's Vaporeon jumped up and sped toward Seth about to tackle him but suddenly a bright light luminated from Pichu as it changed into a different form.

"Pika PIKA!" Pikachu squealed as it summoned a Thunder attack toward Vaporeon hitting it directly.

"Wha-what how did it evolve? It did it just to save its trainer I just don't understand," Mark mumbled "Vaporeon and Feraligatr return!" Mark throw a smoke bomb on the ground hiding him and his grunt, when the smoke vanished they were gone.

"Kid are you okay?" question Jim. Jim held up his hand to help Seth up. "What is your name I see a great trainer before me."

"My name is Seth," Seth answered "I can't believe it though my Pichu evolved just to save me from Vaporeon" Seth walked over to Pikachu and hugged it, he then started to form tears.

"Pikachu thank you and you to Torchic come over here," Seth happily cried.

"Pika Pika!"

"Tor Tor!"

Seth then noticed the Milotic and pointed his PokeDEX at it.

The PokeDEX said: Milotic is the evolved form of Feebas. Milotic live at the bottom of large lakes. When this Pokemon's body glows a vivid pink, it releases a pulsing wave of energy that brings soothing calm to restless spirits. Also Milotic is said to be the most beautiful of all the Pokemon. It has the power to becalm such emotions as anger and hostility to quell bitter feuding.

"Wow from an ugly Pokemon to one of the most beautiful things I've seen, its just so amazing" Seth said in aw. The Milotic slithered back into Lake Feebas to return back to the home of its depths.

"Jim thank you for your help if it weren't for you I probably wouldn't have been here now," Seth told Jim.

"No problem I think you will be a great trainer," Jim complimented to Seth "Cascade Town is just north of here. Well until we meet again, Seth!" The two went their separate ways.

"I will the be greatest Pokemon master"


	4. Pokemon Battle, Ready, Set, Go!

=======

Chapter 4- Pokemon Battle, Ready, Set, Go!!!

=======

The last time we left Seth he saved Lake Feebas a lake filled with a lot of Feebas and a beautiful Milotic, which Seth saved from being taken by Team Aqua. We now see him walking by a stream as he proceeds to Cascade Town.

"We should almost be their guys," Seth said to his Pikachu and Torchic. The group walk for about 5 minutes when the heard the shout of a Pokemon from downstream. Seth took out his binoculars and looked. He saw an odd colored Feebas swimming as fast as a Gyrados. Waves flew behind the Feebas. Seth stopped and waited for the Feebas to catch up.  
"Feebas Feebas FEEBAS," The Feebas shouted in a frenzy. Seth looked down to examine the Feebas and noticed it was different from the normal. Instead of being brown it was a magenta color.

"Why is this Feebas different," Seth questioned to himself. He pulled out his PokeDEX.

The PokeDEX said: Shiny Pokemon are very rare in the Hoenn region. Shiny Pokemon have different colors than its normal self.

"Feebas Feebas," the Feebas said. It then attempted to jump into Seth hands.

"You want me to be you trainer?" Seth asked it. The Feebas nodded its head. Seth took one of his pokeballs from his belt and tapped Feebas with it. The shiny Feebas was transported into its new home.

"Yeah! I caught a shiny Feebas," Seth shouted with excitement.

"Feebas I choose you!" Feebas jumped into the water.

"Feebas think you can go upstream and check to see how far we are from Cascade Town," Seth asked his Feebas. Feebas bolted upstream in a matter of seconds and return a minute later.

"Whoa Feebas your one speedy fish," Seth exclaimed. The group started walking once more. Humming a Pokemon tune to pass the time they finally at Cascade Town.

"Guys we made it," Seth said to his Pokemon "Time to get into your pokeballs" Instantly all his Pokemon returned back into their balls. Seth started to explore his surroundings.

Cascade Town is basically a fishing town. Cascade Town is also the home a Pokemon League Gym. All around water Pokemon help their owners from washing clothes to searching for fish. Now that you got the info lets get back to Seth.

"Ugh, what is that horrible smell," Seth exclaimed holding his nose. He turned his head to see a barge loading fish into a crate.

"Well that explains the smell," Seth snickered. Seth continue walking, holding his nose of course. He saw water Pokemon doing all sorts of task from watering flowerbeds to fishing off the pier. He then came across a huge building called the Pokemon Center. He walked through the sliding doors. The interior inside was excellent. 

"We had one of these in Bigroot but I've never been inside. I think it heals injured and sick Pokemon," Seth thought to himself. He proceeded to sit down at a table. A very attractive lady with pink hair came up to him. 

"Hello, I've never seen you around here before, my name is Nurse Joy," she told to Seth.

Seth started to blush. "Uh hi my name is Se-Se-Seth, nice to meet you Nurse Joy," Seth stuttered.

"Would you like to order anything to eat free of charge cutey," Nurse Joy asked. Seth entire face turned a beet red.

"Man what do I say she's hot!" Seth thought to himself "I just have a few rice balls for my Pokemon and me. Nurse Joy scribbled down his order and left for the kitchen.

"Come on out guys," Seth said to his pokeballs. One by one each of his Pokemon appeared on the bench in front of him. Nurse Joy then appeared again and placed down plates with rice balls in front of Seth and his Pokemon. They started chowing down.

"Pikachu pass the soy sauce," Seth munched with food spitting out his mouth "munch munch munch. Seth and his Pokemon ate alike, eating like savage madmen. "Burp" "Excuse me" Torchic took the hot sauce and sprayed it on his rice balls.

"Be care Torchic don't burn yourself. Wait you're a fire Pokemon you should like hot stuff" Seth said. The group had finished eating.

"Wow that was delicious. Lets go," Seth told his friends "Good-bye Nurse Joy have a good day" Nurse Joy waved back to Seth. Then Seth saw it a poster on the wall. It was about the Pokemon League.

"Whoa isn't this what my dad did when he was a teenager?" Seth asked himself "I gotta do this so I can become a Pokemon master" Seth and his Pokemon walked outside and the scent of fish filled their noses again. "Great"

Seth pulled out his video cell phone and called his father, Jason.

"Hey dad hows it going I'm in Cascade Town now and guess what Im joining the Pokemon League just like you," Seth exclaimed.

"That's great, Seth you should be a great trainer just like your old Pop good luck," Jason wished Seth.

"Jason, is that my boy Seth?" a voice said in the background. Jason nodded and she charged toward him to get the phone.

"Seth I'm so proud of you! I hope your remembering to change your socks and your UNDERWEAR!"

After to hearing that Seth fell over*anime surprised fall*. 

"I will mom!" "Bye honey!"

Seth turned his cell phone off and began looking for the gym. Eventually he finally found it. Cascade Gym a sign read. It was a gigantic building with pools filled with Pokemon all around it. Seth walked through the iron bar gates ad opened the door. A gigantic pool with platforms in it sat idol. Lights flashed on startling Seth out of his wits. A figure appeared from the shadows.

"My name is Doug of the Cascade Gym. In order to get your badge you must defeat me in a Pokemon battle" Doug yelled across to Seth. Doug had clothes similar to Seth's outfit. He had on black jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, and a pair of blue and white shoes.

"Each trainer may use 3 Pokemon each. The Gym Leader Doug cannot switch but the Trainer Seth may switch. The field is water based so choose your Pokemon carefully. Pokemon battle BEGIN" shouted the Pokemon official. 

"I choose you Poliwag," Shouted Doug as he threw in his pokeballs. Seth then pulled out his PokeDEX.

The PokeDEX said: Poliwag has a very thin skin. It is possible to see the Pokemon's spiral innards right through the skin. Despite its thinness, however, the skin is also very flexible. Even sharp fangs bounce right off it.

"I choose you Torchic," Seth shouted as he threw his pokeball. Torchic stared down its opponent. "Torchic be careful". Torchic charged toward Poliwag jumping from platform to platform.

"Poliwag jump into the water," Doug commanded "And don't come out until you see Torchic"

"Torchic lay down in the middle of a platform so Poliwag can't see you," Seth commanded Torchic. It laid down so that the Poliwag could not see it from the depths above. 

"Poliwag reveal yourself and use Water Pulse," Doug yelled. Poliwag revealed itself and shot circles of water toward Torchic.

"Torchic roll out of the way and direct an Ember attack at its eyes." Torchic did as it was told and the Poliwag's vision became blurry.

" Poliwag dive under the water," and heal yourself. Poliwag jumped back into the waters depths.

"Ok, Torchic are you ready to attempt this task?" Seth asked Torchic. Torchic nodded its head "Torchic cause the pool to evaporate!"

"WHAT?!" Doug yelled. Torchic directed his fire toward the pool causing the pools water level to dwindle down until it became mere puddles. Poliwag was revealed. 

"Poliwag try your best to dodge all of its attacks," Doug commanded. Torchic ran toward Poliwag and tackled it. Poliwag was hit hard and was banged up against the pool's wall knocked it unconscious. 

"The victor is Torchic," said the Official. 

"Poliwag return"

"How did it do that?" Doug asked.

"It ate the hottest hot sauce while we ate at the Pokemon center," Seth snickered.

"Return Torchic"

"I choose you Squirtle" Doug said out loudly. Seth pointed his PokeDEX toward Squirtle

The PokeDEX said: Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokemon to swim at high speeds.

"Well in that case, Pikachu go!" Seth smirked as he threw the pokeball in. Pikachu appeared ready battle. Electric sparked out of its cheeks.

"BEGIN"

The two Pokemon charged toward each other. Hitting each other one hit after another.

"Squitle water gun!" Doug said to his Pokemon. Squitle shot a torrent of water toward Pikachu. 

"Pikachu thunder shock the water torrent," Seth told Pikachu. The electric ran through the water and struck Squirtle but in the process Pikachu was hit directly in its face but the Water Gun. Both Squitle and Pikachu were dazed, but Squitle was able to stand up declaring it the winner.

"SQUITLE!" Squitle return to its pokeball.

"You fought bravely Pikachu you need a rest now," Seth murmured.

"The score is Trainer Seth 1 and Doug 1"

"Are you ready for this," Dog snickered "Seel I choose you" Doug through in the pokeball and a white seal appeared. Seth's PokeDEX analyzed it.

The PokeDEX said: Seel hunts for prey in the frigid sea underneath sheets of ice. When it needs to breathe, it punches a hole through the ice with the sharply protruding section of its head.

"Feebas I choose you," Seth shout as the odd color Feebas flew out. Sparkles trailed behind it as it entered the ring. Doug started to laugh.

"Haha a Feebas that the best you've got to fight with," Doug laughed "But something's wrong with it is it sick?"

"No, it very rare it a shiny Feebas and stop making fun of it," Seth retorted. The battle began and both Pokemon fought a rough battle in the pools depths. 

"Seel use your Headbutt attack," Doug told to Seel, it obeyed and struck Feebas head on. It sank to the bottom of the pool.

"It's all over," Doug said as Seel swam to the top of the pool. Doug started laugh once more "and to think a Feebas that is so hilarious" Seth started to frown.

"Re," but before Seth could finish saying return a whirlpool started to form in the pool. Feebas was using its very own speed and was swimming in circles under the pools surface, thus a whirlpool began to form. Seel was sucked into spinning in circle until it was confused. Feebas halted to the stop and Seel flung on top of a platform. It got back up.

"Feebas use Fin Slap," Seth yelled. 

"What the heck is Fin Slap did you just make that up?" Doug asked. Suddenly Feebas swam under Seel who was on a platform above it. Feebas soared out of the water behind Seel and struck him in the back of its head with its fin knocking Seel out.

"HOW could he beat my Seel," Doug complained. Out of know where an explosion occurred on the west side of the gym's wall. From behind the wall emerged Team Aqua along with Mark.

"Snatch that Seel," Mark ordered his grunt. They jumped platform to platform and stole it. 

"SEEL SEEEEL" 

"Seel noooo," shout Doug as he ran to get back Seel but was tackled by a grunt so Doug couldn't get close.

"Mark stop right there," Seth yelled.

"So its you kid, I see so you think you can stop me?" Mark snickered "Well I'm right here. Try me"

"Torchic I choose you!" Seth yelled and Torchic appeared "TACKLE." Torchic charged toward the grunt and knocked Seel out of his hand. Seel crawl into the water for safety.

"Why you little brat," Mark yelled. 

"Feebas use Fin Slap on the water and create a tsunami!!! Feebas obeyed and started making a wave.

"Seel do the same as Feebas," Doug ordered Seel while pinned on the ground by the grunts. Seel surfaced and began to help Feebas make a tidal wave. Seth ran over to Doug and knocked the grunts off him and led him to the other side of the gym. A gigantic wave appeared.

"FEEBAS"

"SEEL"

"TSUNAMI WAVE" Seth and Doug yelled together. The tsunami wave hit all of Team Aqua and washed them away. Seth and Doug ran to their Pokemon and gave them hugs.

"Thank you Feebas"

"Thanks Seel"

Suddenly and bright light emitted from Seel and it changed its shape. 

"DEWGONG!"

"Se-Se-Seel you evolved into Dewgong I cant believe it," Doug cried with joy. Seth pointed the PokeDEX at Dewgong.

The PokeDEX said: Dewgong loves to snooze on bitterly cold ice. The sight of this Pokemon sleeping on a glacier was mistakenly thought to be a mermaid by a mariner long ago.

"Seth thanks to you Seel evolved and you taught me an important lesson, you cant judge a Pokemon by its appearance all Pokemon can do anything! I bestow upon you the Spiral Cascade Badge!" Doug congratulated.

"YEAH! I got my first badge a Spiral Cascade Badge!" Seth exclaimed.

Seth walked out of the gym waving goodbye to 2 new friends.

"My journey of becoming a Pokemon master has just began"


	5. 3,2,1 AND There OFF!

=======

Chapter 5- 3,2,1 AND There OFF!

=======

Last time we met the uprising Pokemon trainer Seth he had received his first Pokemon League Gym Badge, a Spiral Cascade Badge. Thanks to Seth's Feebas he gained victory. Once again Team Aqua tried to steal another Pokemon, the Water Gym Leader's Seel but luckily Feebas gained a new move called Tsunami and washed them away!

A chilling wind blew through the dark woods called Cade Forest. Seth who is trying to get to the next town is blown off course by a strong gale. 

"This wind is to strong," mumbled a shivering Seth. "It's freezing to I need shelter now or I'm gonna become a freeze pop soon." Seth suddenly became alert when he heard something falling in the distance. Trees all around him were falling one after another and eerie glowing eyes were staring straight at him.

"Oh god what's going on?" Seth asked to himself. "I fear something big is about to happen. I believe I should make a quick getaway now!" Seth ran forward as fast and as far as his legs could carry him. The darkness surrounding him blinded so he couldn't see where he was stepping. Thorns and bristles sliced at his face causing him to have painful cuts, but Seth continued running. Then he felt his body go up into the air and then he started rolling down what seemed to be a large foothill. He kept rolling and rolling upon he felt his head hit some hard. Seth then fell unconscious. 

Minutes later his body was picked up and carried by someone or something. 

======

Hours later

======

Sunlight shine through a window onto Seth face. He woke up holding his head with had bandages on it. "What happened to me, felt like I got hit by a truck," Seth murmured. Suddenly a large figure walked through the doorway, carrying something in his hand.

"Don't hurt me please, don't hurt me, I'll give you anything," Seth cried out loud. The large figure came up closer to Seth.

"Here drink this herbal tea," said a mellow voice. The figure handed Seth a rough feeling clay mug. The large figure started to walk toward the doorway and stopped in his tracks.

"Think you can make it to the kitchen for breakfast?" the stranger asked. Seth jumped out of the bed after he heard the word "breakfast".

"BREAKFAST?" Seth asked. "I could make it if free food is included!" Seth followed the stranger but noticed that he kept stumbling, but stumbling wasn't gonna stop him from getting free food. ("Did I here food again?")

They finally reached the table. Seth's stomach started to rumble with hunger. "Do you like pancakes, ham, bacon, and eggs?" asked the stranger. Seth's stomach growled every louder wanting food.

"You mean it?" Seth said. 

"Yep," replied the stranger.

"DELIVER UNTO ME THE FOOD!!" Seth shouted. The stranger started up his wood stove and prepared the hardy breakfast. The stranger cooked as skillfully as a professional chef did. Finally the food was all finished and the stranger sat down with the 2 plates. Seth dug in!

"I think it's time we introduced ourselves, my name is Pooka, what's yours?" Pooka asked Seth. Seth finished chewing one of his pancakes.

"Well my name is Seth nice to meet you. Hey this food is great!" Complimented Seth on Pooka's cooking. "Maybe I should let my Pokemon play outside." Seth reached down to get his Pokeballs but couldn't find them. "Where are my Pokeballs," questioned Seth.

"Oh don't worry they're outside playing with my Pokemon," Pooka reassured Seth. Seth let out a loud sigh and continued to eat like a mad dog. Seth ate every last piece of food on his plate and then patted his stomach.

"My stomach thanks you Pooka," Seth thanked. 

"No problem, how's your head feeling?" Pooka said. "That tea I gave you is made from my Bulbasaur's honey from its bulb, it has healing powers."

"Yeah my head feels great, thanks to you," Seth said. "Hey lets go outside,"

The two cleaned off the table and walked out side to see their Pokemon. Feebas was swimming around in the pond next to the house, Torchic was up in a tree chirping like their was no tomorrow and Pikachu was just plain chilling on a tree stump. Then a weird green Pokemon came up to Pooka and nudged him.

"Oh hello Bulbasaur, I'd like you to meet Seth," Pooka announced. "BULBA BULBASAUR"

"So that's a Bulbasaur," Seth said. He pulled out his PokeDEX.

The PokeDEX said: Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger.

"Seth I noticed you have a Feebas maybe you should enter in the annual Feebas race today," Pooka mention to Seth.

"Yeah that could be cool," Seth said. He walked over to Feebas who was in the pond. "Feebas to you want to compete in a race today?"

"Feebas Feebas," it replied and it nodded its head. Seth patted Feebas on its head.

"So Pooka when does this start?" Seth asked Pooka. Pooka looked at his watch.

"In about 2 hours," Pooka said. "We better get going, come on follow me." Seth made all of his Pokemon get back into their Pokeballs.

======

2 hours later

======

"HELLOOOO Race fans!" Shouted an announcer. "WHOS READY TO SEE WHO THE FASTEST FEEBAS IS!" The crowd cheered and shouted in glee. "Now to introduce the racers of this years race."

"The racer in Lane 1 is Phillip from Krest Town. In Lane 2 Jolly from Cascade town. "In Lane 3 is Eric from Cascade Town also. In Lane 4 is Nick from Vulcan. In Lane 5 a newcomer, Seth from Bigroot who has a very rare shiny Feebas, and in Lane 6 lasts years champion Mystikal!!" the announcer yelled into his microphone. "The 1st place winner of this race will win a PokeBlock holder and 5 rare Pamtre Berries!" "Competitors must guide rafts, pulled by their Feebas, down this 1-mile long river. If the trainers' fall off of their rafts they are disqualified."

"Good luck," wished Seth to Mystikal.

"I don't need luck, luck is for chumps," said Mystikal in a smart tone.

"3, 2, 1, GO!!!!" yelled the announcer. " AND THEIR OFF!! The trainers round the first bend neck in neck. Oh wipe out for Nick in lane 4, poor guy did even get to the second bend." The race proceeded on until only Mystikal and Seth were the only ones racing.

"If everybody would look up at the TV screen we see that Trainers Mystikal and Seth are approaching the rapids. This could get ugly folks."

"Come on Feebas you can do it," shouted Seth. The two were once again going neck and neck. 

"Feebas attack his Feebas," commanded Mystikal. Mystikal's Feebas tackled Seths Feebas causing to move out of control and made it panic. Mystikal's raft sped off into the distance, while Seth's raft struck one of the rocks in the rapids, but Seth stayed on while he held onto the mast. The crowds in the stands were going crazy cheering on the 2 final racers. Seth and Feebas came up behind Mystikal's raft but they would turn in front of Seth's raft whenever he tried to get beside him. Seth' s raft struck another rock, which barely left him room to stand.

"FOLKS THIS RACE IS GETTING HOT! The two racers are at the final stretch now!"

"Feebas I don't think we can make it," Seth sighed. Feebas kept going its fastest though. 

"Hahah, you losers can't beat me!" Mystikal laughed out loud to Seth. Feebas couldn't stand it any more, it started to form a blue aura around it. Then all of a sudden, Feebas shot off going right pass Mystikal. Mystikal's mouth dropped as he saw the fastest Feebas he ever saw. 

Seth struggled to hold on as he went airborne from such extreme speed. His body started to sway like a flag, while he held on with all his strength. Bits and pieces of the raft started to slowly break off as the only piece left was the wood under the mast.

"Wow this is amazing, Seth's Feebas is using the technique called Extreme Speed, while Seth holds on for dear on the only piece of the raft left, the mast."

"Come on Seth, YOU CAN DO IT!" shouted Pooka from the stands. Feebas and Seth broke the white ribbon, which made them the winners of the race.

"And the winners are FEEBAS AND SETH!" The crowd went crazy!

"Seth I give you 1st prize," the Race Official said. He handed Seth and strange Pokeblock container and 5 beautiful Pamtre Berries. 

"FEEBAS we did it!" Seth shouted in glee.

Mystikal came up behind Seth. "Good job, kid" Mystikal congratulated.

"Thanks," Seth replied.

Pooka and Seth started to walk back to Pooka's cabin.

"Seth I have a request," Pooka said to Seth.

"What is it," Seth asked.

"I'd like to join you on your journey," Pooka said. Seth looked surprised.

"Pooka, I accept your request," Seth replied.

"Great!" Pooka smiled.

They reached his cabin and gathered their supplies. Pooka grab his backpack and all his Pokeballs. They left the cabin and began another journey together!

"With my friends I will become a Pokemon master with there help."


End file.
